Meeting Stuingtion's Engines
This is where ur heroes meet the rest of Stuingtion's engines in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Thomas: Hey Twilight. Where's Victor? Is he here on the ship? Twilight: I'm not sure. they hear Victor's whistle Victor: Hello, my friends. Did I miss anything? Shining Armor: No you haven't, say what were you doing? Victor: I went to go get a friend. hooded figure steps out of his cab figure then pulls the hood back and reveals to be Zecora Thomas: It's Zecora the zebra! Zecora: Hello my friends, big and small. It's nice to see you all. Spike: What is Zecora doing here, Victor? Victor: Zecora has had interest in Atlantis for all it's healing brews, so I thought we should bring her. And you'll never guess who I saw when I came in. whistles sound and up pulls Steamy, Puffy, and Shai-Shay along with a fourth engine Steamy: Hey partners! Thomas: Steamy! Puffy! Shai-Shay! You're here! Shai-Shay: Yeah, we overheard you were going to find Atlantis. So we decided to come along. Applejack: But who's that fourth engine? Puffy: Oh right. Guys, meet Evan. Evan: Hey y'all. Thomas: Hello, Steamy and the others have told us about you before. Rainbow: So how come you weren't there the times when these 3 were? Evan: Ah'm sorry bout that. Ah' wasn't feelin' all too well, if ya know what ah' mean. Shai-Shay: He was feeling sick back then. Cadance: Oh my. Evan: Well, ah'm here now ain't ah? Steamy: Also we've brought someone else with us. Edward: Who? ???: Me. view of Rattlesnake Jake Rarity: shrieks IT'S RATTLESNAKE JAKE!! Pinkie: and jumps into a barrel Shining Armor: What is he doing here?! Puffy: Jake's not an outlaw anymore. Apple Bloom: Really?! Shai-Shay: Yeah, he's now an inlaw. Fluttershy: An Inlaw? How is that so? Rattlesnake Jake: Well, after Ah' took away that Changlin' Queen. Ah' started thinkin' bout how the Shay prevented me from bein' killed and no one's ever done anythang' like that ta me before. it made me realize that the Shay saw some good in me. So, ah' asked them to teach me ta be good and they did so. Shai-Shay: Yeah, it took some time but he's now good and our official bodyguard. Rattlesnake Jake: Anyway, 'ah wanna apologize fer' what ah did when ah' first meet ya'. It was really wrong of me ta' do it and, ah'm sorry. Thomas You are forgiven Jake. Fluttershy: Yes. Applejack: Rarity Rarity: Okay, I forgive you too, but I'm still a tad scared of you though. Evan: Also, ther' are some more engines that came with us. Rheneas: More engines? Steamy: Eeyup. whistle then sounds, followed by another whistle Emily: Who was that? T.C.: That would be me, my emerald friend. green steam trolley pulls up an a purple Tramway diesel Toby: Another Tramway diesel? T.C.: That's right, and you're a steam tram. Applejack: Yeah, while yer' a... figure out what T.C. is What are ya? T.C.: I'm a steam trolley. Edward: A steam trolley? Hugs: That's right. And i'm a tramway diesel. T.C.: By the way. I'm Tucker Cyper, T.C. for short. Hugs: And I'm Hugs. Twilight: Nice to meet you two. they hear a diesel horn, and two more engines whistles big, black steam locomotive, a smaller red Steam locomotive and an SD40-2 diesel locomotive pull up Thomas: Cinders and ashes! Who are you? Socky: I'm Socky. Skunky: I'm Skunky. Rarity: Skunky? Skunky: I'm called that because I have some skunk like qualities. shows the group his tender which has a skunk's tail I even have a tail. Twilight: Whoa! Rainbow: Oh please, that thing is fake. Skunky: Nope, just feel it. Rainbow: it Whoa! It is real! Fluttershy: Skunky's tail Ooh! It's s soft! nuzzling it Skunky: Glad ya like it. Rarity: the big diesel locomotive So, what's your name? 1206: I don't have a name, just a number: 1206. Rarity: Nice to meet you. Twilight: the railway ID logo on the side of 1206 You're from Diesel City? gasp You're not with that diesel Dash-9 are you?! 1206: What? No, I'm not. I just live in the same city as him. Twilight: Oh, that's good. 1206: Right. 2 other whistles sound and an Orange Furness K2 and a Purple stiring single pull up and Rainbow instantly recognizes the stiring single Rainbow: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's...it's.. IT'S THE PURPLE COMET!! THE FAMOUS RACETRAIN!! J.J.: Yeah, that's me. Scootaloo: The Purple Comet?! J.J.: Yes. Gordon: The Purple Comet? J.J.: Yeah, I'm a very famous racetrain. Rainbow And you're Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Equestria. And one of the only equines able to perform a Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow: Yeah that's me! The one and only Rainbow Dash, Purple Comet! J.J.: Uh, "The Purple Comet" Is just my racing name. My real name is J.J. Rainbow: Nice to meet you. Henry: Who's the orange engine? J.J.: Oh that's just Buzz. Applejack: Well, howdy do, Buzz. Buzz: but doesn't say anything Applejack: What's wrong? Can'tcha talk? Buzz: doesn't say anything Cadance: What's wrong with him? J.J.: Oh, you'll have to excuse him. He's a bit shy. He doesn't really speak that much. James: Oh, he's the quiet type. J.J.: Yeah, in some cases, he'll speak. But mostly he stays quiet. Duncan: Jack Sparrow That's interesting. 3 more whistles sound Pinkie: shrieks SHARKS!!!! back in the barrel Sharky: It's okay, we're friendly. Willy: up Yeah, they aren't bad sharks. Fluttershy gasp An ocra whale! up to the whale Oh, he's so cute! Willy: Thanks. Fluttershy: What's your name? Willy: out his fin William C. Orca, but everyone calls me Willy. Fluttershy: Willy's fin and shakes it Nice to meet you Willy, I'm Fluttershy. Sharky: I'm Sharky, and this is my cousin Mako. Mako: Hello! Sweetie Belle: the hook in Mako's nose Oh, your nose. Mako: What? Sweetie Belle: The hook. Mako: at the hook Oh that? I've had that thing in my nose for a while. Twilight: Doesn't that hurt you? Mako: No. It's just a Yankee Doodle Dandy. Applejack: "Yankee Doodle Dandy"? Steamy: It's an American term. Also the name of a song. Some of us Americans are also called that. Pinkie: gasp So you're Yankee Doodle Dandy's? sings You're Yankee Doodle Dandy guys, Yankee Doodle Dandies! I never of heard of it, but you're my new friends. And I'm your best friend; Pinkie Pie! Mako: You do random songs too? So do I''! Listen to this one, sings Onomatopoeia! Onomatopoeia! Onomatopoeia! It's an Onomatopoeia! on the tip of his tail as everyone watches him with odd looks Pinkie: giggles You're so funny! I like you already! Mako: Thanks. Pinkie: No problem. Shining Armor: And you guys are very unusual. Socky: Thanks. Sir Handel: Wait a minute, why didn't you guys show up in the Battle of Chicago when Steamy, Puffy, and Shai-Shay did? Sharky: Oh, well. We were with some of our other colleges, our railway where we work runs through their town and we were needed to help fix up some of the buildings in the town. And since there wasn't any logging needed; Steamy Puffy, Evan,and Shai-Shay were given the time off. Evan: Yes, but then ah' got poorly, so ah' couldn't join in the battle of Chicago or yer' adventure with Alameda Slim. Puffy: And guess who we ran into as we came in. Familiar 18-wheeler pulls up Thomas: Cinders and ashes! It's Optimus! 18-wheeler transforms into Optimus Prime Optimus Prime: Hello, my friends. It's been a while. Pinkie: OPTIMUS! '''YOU GOT YOUR ARM BACK!!' Is it on wrong? Optimus Prime: No, it's on right. a camaro pulls up, followed by a pick-up truck, ambulance, sports cars, and 3 race cars with guns Rarity: Bumblebee! Rainbow: Ironhide! Fluttershy: Ratchet! cars transformed Bumblebee: What's up, Rarity? Rarity: Bumblebee! It's good to see you again. Ironhide: Great to see you again Dash! Rainbow: Same to you! Ratchet: Hello Fluttershy. Fluttershy: Hello. Scootaloo: Well, the Autobots are here, but not Wheelie. Wheelie: That's where you're wrong Scoot! Scootaloo: gasp Wheelie? toy monster truck drives up to the young pegasus and then transforms Wheelie: Hey Scoot! Scootaloo: Wheelie! Wheelie: How's It going'? Sweetie Belle: But, you were on that Decepticon spaceship that fell down! We thought you died! Wheelie: What? You kiddin'? I ain't goin' nowhere! I'm stayin' right here! Sides, someone's gotta be there to hang with Scoots! Scootaloo: laughs Steamy: Also ther' are a few more engines, you'll meet on the submarine. Twilight: Sounds good, can't wait to meet them. Female voice: Twilight Sparkle. Hugs: Who said that? Female voice: That would be me. mare's shadow is seen, and the she walks up to reveal to be Trixie Twilight: gasp Trixie! Spike: What is she doing here? Wheelie: Who the frick is that gal? Thomas: That's Trixie, Wheelie. A unicorn Twilight faced before. Applejack: Although, she tends to identify herself as "The Great and Powerful Trixie". Wheelie: She don't look powerful ta me. Twilight: I though we kicked you out of the town. Why are you here? Trixie: I'm here to find Atlantis. Twilight: You sure you're not here to get me? Trixie: Why, no. Thomas: Listen Trixie, you may say you won't but I don't trust you. Just know, if you try anything on Twilight, I'll make you pay. Trixie: I hear you. But, just wondering, how do you plan on doing so? Thomas: his gatling guns which Trixie's jaw drops Anymore questions? Trixie: gulps No. Thomas: Good, closer and stares her down I'm watching you, Trixie Lulamoon. Don't forget it! Optimus Prime: Easy, Thomas. Ironhide: Let's just give her a chance. Thomas: Okay. But I still don't trust her. Shining Armor: Come on, let's board the sub. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts